


Giving

by CounterStrikeGenie



Series: Mitell Trevelyan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CounterStrikeGenie/pseuds/CounterStrikeGenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of an AU version of Dorian getting his amulet back involving my OC Inquisitor Mitell Trevelyan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving

Mitell found himself appreciating the sanctuary of his quarters more and more, especially late at night. All he wanted to do was undress and get into bed. But the flaw in his plan came in the form of Dorian’s amulet, still on the bed where he had left it. He hadn’t mustered the courage to return it yet. Quite honestly he was worried how Dorian would receive it.

Dorian had seemed so angry at even the thought of him recovering his amulet but Mitell hadn’t been able to simply leave things as they were. Dorian wanted it back, that had been as clear as day to him. He couldn’t bear the thought of Dorian having to go without something so important to him. So he stepped in to guarantee Dorian would get what he wanted and now he wasn’t sure where this would leave them.

Dorian’s words circled in his mind. “He’s not my friend, he’s-” Mitell longed to know how that sentence ended. If Dorian didn’t consider him a friend then what did he consider him? Merely an acquaintance, someone to pass the time with? Or was it as he hoped and Dorian truly considered him something more?

He wanted to avoid conflict with Dorian. But he had to return the amulet to it’s rightful owner. He picked up the amulet and quickly left his quarters, heading to Dorian’s.

He assumed that Dorian would be in his alcove even as late as it was. So when he opened the door to Dorian’s quarters he was surprised by the sight of Dorian in bed, sound asleep. He hesitated for a moment before he entered. He had come to return the amulet without Dorian being able to reject it and so he would. Mitell placed the amulet down carefully on the unoccupied pillow, he had intended on turning and leaving as quietly as possible but his attention was captured by Dorian. Something about the way his guard was truly down tore at Mitell.

Mitell knew as much as he might like to, he shouldn’t linger and so he quietly left the room, closing the door softly behind him. If there was to be conflict with Dorian he would deal with it after he had slept himself. He’d need his energy to deal with the toll it would take.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is encouraged and appreciated.


End file.
